rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jake13jake31/For anyone who cares...
I was bored today so I decided to check out the old wiki. Anyone here still remember me? For those of you who are curious, here's what's happened in my life lately. It's the end of my sophomore year of college and I have done very well so far. Unfortunately my best friend was not able to return due to financial issues (and the fact that her house caught on fire and a good chunk of her college fund had to be used for repairs). We still stay in contact via text and Snapchat but it's just not the same. In chemistry I became a tutor for a woman in my class who is old enough to be my mother. She is very nice but also seems quite easily impressed. For instance, we were in the library studying when a guy walked in while talking on his phone and headed to the back of the library. A few minutes later, another guy came walking in, also on his cell phone, and stopped and looked around. I pointed to the back of the library and said "He went that way." A moment later, the other guy comes walking up to him (from that direction), and greets him before they both head to the back. The woman then looked at me and said "how did you do that?" I just shrugged and we went back to studying. The month of January was tragic for me and my family. 3 people I knew died, with two of them being very unexpected. My dad accidentally shot himself in the leg with a .22 caliber. He was adjusting the holster when he dropped it and it fired. I was home when it happened and I performed first aid until the paramedics arrived to take him to the hospital. Fortunately he survived and did not lose the leg (the bullet narrowly missed an artery). I had nightmares and flashbacks for a while after it. I have applied for a summer job at 3 retail stores and a doggie daycare. Still haven't heard back from any of them. I'm getting new bedroom furniture too. Jake now acts like he's a kitten again even though he's going to be 11 years old in July. I think it's because of my mom's new chihuahua puppy, Poco. I also started brushing Jake's teeth with special chicken-flavored kitty toothpaste. Now his breath doesn't stink and he doesn't have plaque and tartar anymore. It sounds crazy, but Jake actually loves it. I forum on NationStates now (primarily on General) as Xmara. It's nice, but it's just not the same. Every thread has to have a "discussion" to it (so no L#D threads, scenario threads, etc.) and most of the stuff is on serious topics (political ideologies, philosophy, religion, government, you get the idea). Oh and the threads get so big that it's overwhelming and I find it difficult to have a meaningful conversation that way. To tell you the truth, a lot of that political stuff goes right over my head. On the plus side, no more of that stupid hashtag filter. Plus BBCode. I left the Discord server because I found it hard to follow conversations. Everything seemed to overlap way too much and it felt like a school cafeteria where everyone at the table talking but you really don't know who's talking to who. I think I might try to make regular blog updates on here now. Even if no one is around to read them, getting my thoughts out like this helps me feel better. Of course, I could accomplish the same with a diary, but at least when I post these kinds of things online I can at least feel like someone is listening. Well, I think that covers it. And now I will sign off each subsequent blog post with my old OT siggy: Respect the science! Category:Blog posts